Der kleine Bär und das große rote Buch
Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll, aber ich versuch es mal. Mein Bruder war ein Mitglied im Filmclub unserer High School und nach einigem Bitten und Betteln seinerseits schrieb ich mich auch für den Filmclub ein. Einmal sollten wir für den Club einen eigenen Animationsfilm erstellen. Als wir an diesem Tag nach Hause kamen, benahm sich mein Bruder etwas seltsam und meinte zu mir in einem tiefen Ton, er wolle mit der Animation augenblicklich anfangen. Ohne danach noch einen Satz zu mir zu sagen, ging er hoch in sein Zimmer. Er blieb die gesamte Woche in seinem Raum. Außer er musste aufs Klo, um etwas zu essen oder um zur Schule zu gehen. Ich und unsere Eltern waren besorgt, doch entschlossen wir uns, ihn während dieser Zeit alleine zu lassen. Und ja, ich wundere mich bis heute, warum wir uns so entschieden haben. Drei oder vier Tage vor dem Abgabetermin der Animation, war mein Bruder auch damit fertig. Ich fragte ihn, ob ich seine Animation sehen dürfte, aber er lehnte konsequent ab, auch als ich ihm anbot, ihm im Gegenzug meine Animation zu zeigen. Er sagte mir nur, dass es eine Überraschung für jedes Clubmitglied sein sollte. Dann lächelte er mich an. Es war das verstörendste Lächeln, was ich je bei ihm gesehen habe. Dann kam der Tag, an dem die Animationen abgegeben werden mussten. Im Club waren 6 Kinder (ich und meinen Bruder mit einbezogen) und jeder brachte auf Bitte des Clubleiters einen Freund mit. Mein Bruder fragte, ob seine Animation als letzte präsentiert werden könnte, da sie seiner Aussage nach wohl zu lang sei, um sie am Anfang zeigen zu können. Viele der Animationen waren lustig und sehr abstrakt. Tja, was will man auch von Kindern erwarten, die eine Animation produzieren sollten. Zum Schluss war nun die Animation meines Bruders an der Reihe. Die Animation startete mit einem statischen Rauschen, welche zu einem weißen Bildschirm übergingen. Viele mussten wohl zu dem Zeitpunkt gedacht haben, dass das Beste zum Schluss aufgehoben wurde. Scheiße, müssen die falsch gelegen haben. Der weiße Bildschirm schnitt zu etwas, das ich kannte, ein Screenshot von einem Titelbild zur Serie Der kleine Bär. Eine Serie, welche wir sahen, als wir noch klein waren. Dann kam der Titel in einer wirklich gruseligen Handschrift: "Der kleine Bär und das große rote Buch". Die Animation startete hier wie eine gewöhnliche Episode von Der kleine Bär. Kleiner Bär war im Garten und spielte Angler, dann hörte er auf und fragte sich, ob Vater Bär mit ihm am nächsten Tag wohl fischen gehen würde. Er rannte ins Haus, um Vater Bär zu fragen. Vater Bär saß an seinem Tisch, ein großes rotes Buch vor ihm aufgeklappt. Vater Bär sah ziemlich traurig, und auch auf irgendeine Weise wütend aus, welches Kleiner Bär aber wohl nicht beachtete und ihm die Frage stellte, die er ihm stellen wollte. Vater Bär antwortete seinem Sohn nicht, sondern ging einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus dem Haus. Kleiner Bär sah für eine Sekunde enttäuscht aus, dann aber kletterte er aber in Vater Bärs Stuhl und fing an das rote Buch zu lesen. Irgendeine Stimme, die nicht Kleiner Bär gehören konnte, oder eventuell die Stimme eines anderen Charakters aus der Serie war, begann verstörende Gedicht zu rezitieren. Als die Stimme immer weiter dichtete, sah Kleiner Bär mehr deprimiert aus und alles außer dem Buch wurde grau, ähnlich wie bei einem Schwarzweiß-Film und die Tonlage der Stimme wurde wohl von Sekunde zu Sekunde immer höher gepitched. Unser Clubleiter wollte schon den Projektor ausschalten, doch ließ er sich wohl nicht ausschalten. Irgendwann stoppte es, und es wurde zu Mutter Bär geschnitten, die Kleiner Bär ins Bett brachte. Kleiner Bär sah sehr geschockt aus und starte mit einem Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens in die Kamera. Seine Augen war blutunterlaufen und sein Fell war zerzaust. Die Animation, bis auf Mutter Bär und Kleiner Bär, sah sehr realistisch aus. Mutter Bär schaltete das Licht aus und verließ den Raum. Kleiner Bär begann zu singen, während der Raum immer dunkler und dunkler wurde: My Bonnie lies over the ocean, '''My Bonnie lies over the sea, ''My Bonnie lies over the ocean,' Oh, bring back my Bonnie to me. Ein rotleuchtendes Augenpaar tauchte über Kleiner Bär auf, dann wurde eine verstörende Lache abgespielt und dann schien eine monströse Kreatur auf Kleiner Bär zu springen. Der Bildschirm wurde weiß, dann wurde zu einer Montage von fließendem Wasser geschnitten. Die Stimme eines Jungen und die meines Bruders sangen das selbe Lied, wie Kleiner Bär, allerdings mit anderem Text: Bring back my Bonnie, ''Bring back my Bonnie, '' Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me. Bring back my Bonnie, Bring back my Bonnie, Bring back my Bonnie to me. Dann wurde zu einem Bild geschnitten, wie ich als Kind vor dem Grab meiner Mutter stand und darunter ein Foto meiner Mutter. Aber wisst ihr was? Meine Mutter hat zu dem Zeitpunkt noch gelebt. Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.. Dann schaltete sich der Projektor von selbst aus und das war das Ende. Jeder war schockiert. Der Clubleiter bat alle, außer meinen Bruder, den Raum zu verlassen. Mein bester Freund und ich gingen zu meinem Haus, um über den Film zu reden. "Ich weiß echt nicht, woher er das Bild von mir, wie ich als Kind am Grab meiner Mutter stehe, her hat." Das sagte ich ihm. Er sah mich nur verwirrt an. "Nein", sagte er: "Das Bild zeigte, wie ICH vorm Grab MEINER Mutter stand." Wir flippten beide aus. Wir fragten die Eltern meines Freundes, ob ich bei ihnen übernachten dürfte. (Sie sagten zum Glück Ja). Die restliche Nacht verbrachten wir damit, über diesen Film zu sprechen. Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und meine Mutter erzählte mir, dass mein Bruder in eine Nervenklinik eingewiesen wurde. Am Montag, als wir wieder in der Schulen waren, erfuhren wir, dass die 4 Kinder aus dem Filmclub und ihre 5 Begleiter Suizid begangen, nachdem sie ihre jeweilige Mutter getötet hatten. Der Clubleiter löste danach unserem Club auf. Als ich an dem Tag nach Hause kam, fand ich ebenfalls heraus, dass mein Bruder wegen 18fachen Mordes und einmal wegen Störung der öffentlichen Ordnung eingebuchtet wurde. Die werden ihn wohl nie wieder rauslassen. Ich entschied mich ab da, alles für mich zu behalten, aber ich bekam Angst, dass es irgendwann rauskommen müsste. Irgendwer hat diese Animation irgendwie unter dem Namen ''Little Bear and the Big Red Book **never before seen episode** ''ins Internet gestellt, in der Hoffnung, wohl irgendwelche Kinder zu traumatisieren. Wenn ihr es findet, bitte kontaktiert die Website SOFORT und versucht es irgendwie von dort runter zu bekommen. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit Original Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Übersetzung